fayosfandomcom-20200214-history
Fleurian Wolfhound
Fleurian Wolfhounds or Sovakas '''are a type of dog bred in Fleur. Historically, they were bred as hunting hounds for royalty and the upper class. Appearance Sovakas are the largest of the sight hound breeds. They stand at about two to two and a half feet tall, weigh upwards of a hundred pounds, and lean towards long, slightly curled, coats. The most striking feature of the Sovaka is its elongated snout, which can be upwards of four inches long. The heads of Sovakas are sloped and have a tendency towards being Median-nosed. Sovakas are thin and muscled with lanky legs excellent for running. The Sovaka comes in most all colors, though the favorite is white with peachy-brown spots on the back. A short-haired variety also exists, mostly to be exported and sold in warmer climates. History Sovakas were recognized as a breed some time around the end of the Imogenia Dynasty. Early reports mention them as the preferred pets of farmers living near the edge of the northern Fleurian border, where they were used in the hunting of wolves. While not known exactly, it is theorized that the Sovaka is the result of the mixing of Skjol Dogs and old Mound Builder breeds over the centuries after the North was conquered. Originally, the Sovaka was not as large nor did it have as long a snout as seen in the current times. Over time, Fleur became much more developed and it came that Queen Ilena Verden was gifted two of the hounds by a knight called Sir Hjolmor of Riveren. The queen was so enamored by them that she purchased many more from across the kingdom. Soon, her kennels were dedicated to the care and breeding of the Sovaka. By the time of the Wilem Dynasty it became customary to raise at least one Sovaka alongside the princesses of the royal family. Queen Minerva Wilem I recalled fondly her childhood hound Imogen in her memoir, saying, "No nobler a beast on this planet has ever walked but she who swiftly ran beside me." Prince Silas Wilem became the leading breeder of Sovakas in modern times, helping to define and expand the breed in order to better protect the lineage. He is noted for introducing the grey coat color into the breed by crossing them with Motall-Kuddian Hound mutts. Role Sovakas are bred to hunt wolves, especially the Dire Wolves of northern Fleur. Their long jaws allow for them to bite firmly onto the necks of the large beasts where they refuse to let go until the animal is dead. Sovakas work best when paired with another, sturdier dog. In the traditional Fleurian wolf hunt, a stocky mutt dog is sent in first to distract and agitate the wolf, then the Sovakas are released. The usually two or three Sovakas would then jump and bite at the wolves neck, at which point the bait dog would join in to distract the wolf while the Sovakas continued to bite, Sovakas also make excellent deer and elk. They have also been found to be excellent ratters, able to chase down small game with agility and grace. Most of all, however, the Sovaka is a dog of royalty, considered by many to be the most graceful of all the dogs. Famous Sovakas * '''Peach and 'Korenvir -' the original female and male pair gifted to Queen Ilena Verden. Famously appeared in her portrait which was vastly repainted throughout the kingdom. * Palmira - belonged to Queen Imogen Wilem II. So loyal that she leapt before her master, saving her from an assassination attempt by taking the sword blow herself. Was immortalized through a marble statue at Sea Star and popularized the white and brown coat. * 'Dagon '''and '''Desmud '- Two males gifted to Queen Guinevere Wilem by her uncle Prince Silas when she became queen. Black and brown in color, the two followed her into battle, famously armored to resemble dragons. Category:Animals Category:Domesticated Animals Category:Fleur